


傲慢与偏见（？）

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 肉弹男星壕X180线演员小k（番外一先导）
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

狭窄的卫生间放大了正在性交的两人的喘息声，基里尔的手抓住台面，无意识地舔嘴唇，抬起头茫然地看着镜子里的自己，上半身的衣服好好地穿在身上，下半身的牛仔裤卡在大腿，正好露出的半个屁股被牢牢抓在身后奋力开垦的男人手里。

“要到了吗？”基里尔感觉体内坚硬的阴茎深埋不动，侧过头询问。

T恤被向上拉，男人的手指谈入基里尔红润的嘴唇，小心地玩弄唇舌，布料随之拉扯到洁白的牙齿间。

“咬住。”男人深情地吻脖颈。

基里尔不想那么干，但在确认不顺从，灼热的阴茎就会在紧缩的内壁上轻微戳弄敏感的位置，以至于他不知道该缩紧屁股，还是抬高腰臀。

嘴里叼着T恤，晒得黝黑的手指在情欲泛滥的白皙的胸口上不停地玩弄接触到的每一小块潮湿的皮肤，洒满类刺痛又难以忍受的官能之火，控制不住的津液弄湿了布料，基里尔不得不继续抓紧变得温柔的大理石台面，防止被男人再次挺动的力量弄得站不住。

手指随着抽送的节奏，捏弄膨胀的乳头，低沉的声音在耳边闷哼。

“你的乳头很敏感啊，变得这么大。”

胸肌在大手中抓揉挤托，拇指和食指捻拢按压，连同乳晕一起粗鲁且恶质的刺激，基里尔不愿意看到自己在男人的挑逗下被情欲蒙蔽神志，可当他愤怒地透过镜子看到对方迷人的微笑时，难捱地晃动腰身，示意男人可以再用力一些。

“换个姿势。”男人的舌头舔舐耳蜗。

基里尔吐出T恤，随着身后人抽出阴茎的动作，浑身僵硬起来，很快他就被转过身，抬起头与男人的嘴唇交缠贴合，有力的大手把他抱在洗手台上，基里尔自然地抬起腿夹住对方的腰。

“詹敏，快点。”基里尔抱着他的脖颈催促。

詹姆斯故意扶着已经在他敏感的股间乱戳，就得到一个毫不留情地巴掌。

“别想捉弄我。”基里尔粗声粗气地说，眯起的蓝眼睛充满水汽，表露与言语不同的撒娇。

詹姆斯将他的腰腹向胯下托，温柔克制地缓慢动作，直到他们再次紧密相连，他用右手拢住基里尔的阴茎，上下套弄，低头反复用细密短粗的胡茬刺激两边乳头，再不时用唇舌爱抚。

基里尔咬紧牙关，决定一声不吭，结果交缠中肉体的拍打声提醒他不过是自欺欺人，角力般忍耐了几分钟就放弃防御，舒展身体决定好好享受。

“为什么晒得这么黑。”基里尔抚摸詹姆斯强壮的胳膊断续地说。

詹姆斯抬头咧嘴笑，向上屈起双臂，作出肌肉绷紧的健美动作“难道不性感吗？”

基里尔抚摸坚硬的肱二头肌说“别自恋了。”

看到詹姆斯像只被训斥的大狗，露出委屈的表情，基里尔皱紧眉头，舔湿嘴唇“我是怕你晒出皮肤癌。”

詹姆斯又一次抬头和他接吻，这次没有了最开始的试探和防备，基里尔也无意再和本能作对，手臂顺从地穿过腋下，全身牢牢抱住眼前英俊的男人。

“我的腰不舒服。”基里尔喃喃地说，他想到床上再做。

不知道詹姆斯是不是故意会错了意，上身和腰腹一起用力，把基里尔抱离盥洗台，浑身湿透的俄罗斯青年差点抓不住对方，惊叫间手脚并用地挂在詹姆斯的身上。

然后他就被按在瓷砖上，被抱着搞，这对一个比詹姆斯并没有矮几公分的基里尔来说，实在太超过了，即使他向来以纤细身材为傲，也没法忽略正常人194身高的基础体重，基里尔真怕詹姆斯一个抱不住，两人一起倒在地上，那样明天的八卦小报保证有无数词句可写。

“给你看看我最近的锻炼成效。”詹姆斯舔着牙齿微笑，让基里尔想起海中的鲨鱼在看到猎物时也是露出嗜血般的兴奋。

“啊……唔……”基里尔叫得大声。

在身高2米的詹姆斯面前，基里尔好像变成手无缚鸡之力的孩子，瘫软的身躯在男人胯下高频度的抽插顶撞间颤抖不停，每次粗野凶猛的冲击全让他眼前发黑，柔嫩湿滑的褶皱一再被扩张充血，基里尔紧闭双眼，面颊红润，断续地闷哼与小声地尖叫求饶，让他根本顾不上什么羞耻，更想不起来他正被一个曾经存有偏见的男人抛进欲海狂潮。

基里尔再睁开眼时，正躺在床上，旁边是正深情望着他的詹姆斯，这情形让他有点丢脸，只好尽量把身体缩在被子下，勉强遮盖刚才自己纵情呼喊的丑态。

“我现在非常肯定，上次分手后，你一直没做过。”詹姆斯开心地抱着他的脸亲。

基里尔生气地鼓起脸颊，继续听立陶宛人说“上次杀青后，你突然变得那么绝情，让我好难过。”

“但你没闲着，立刻跟别人传出了恋情，嗯？”基里尔反唇相讥。

“我以为上次你就了解到，我是被故意编排的。”詹姆斯差点伸出手指发誓。

基里尔哼了一声，热气呼在脸上有点痒，他试着转过脸，詹姆斯追过来说“我饿了。”

“哦。”基里尔闭目养神。

“给我做吃的吧？”詹姆斯讨好地说。

基里尔生气地望向他，两只眼睛瞪圆“我？现在？给你做饭吃？”

詹姆斯眨巴着眼睛使劲点头“刚下飞机就过来了，飞机餐不好吃。”

“去死！”

基里尔套上内裤和被折磨变性的T恤，难过地跳下床，他想起冰箱里还有一块牛排，外加做个海鲜汤。

詹姆斯看着他消失在厨房的背影说“我就知道你爱我，honey。”

基里尔站在炉火前不断告诉自己，因为我也饿了，我才不管那个人。


	2. Chapter 2

在普通人眼中，深处名利场的演员们是其中最光鲜亮丽受人追捧的典型代表，他们出现在大小屏幕和街头巷尾的广告，占据媒体报纸的各个版面，更别说数钱到手软，走到哪里都众星捧月镁光灯闪烁，不可否认，行业中很多宠儿符合上述标准，但对入行五年，处于半新不旧的基里尔来说，那些对他太遥远了，倒是明星们背后吃苦受罪的那面全被他感受个彻底。

比如有一次拍爆炸戏，道具师没把时间设定好，在基里尔好奇怎么不炸的时候，“轰隆”一声让他一声不吭地倒在地上，满耳嗡鸣眼前冒白光，差点以为见了上帝，被经纪人抓起后使劲晃了晃，还坚持念台词，导演见状用夸张地表情使劲拍胸脯表示一定要给他加戏。

“然后他就把我换了，因为我有三天要待在医院，轻微脑震荡。”基里尔抚摸怀里的花猫。

“如果当时你说你没买意外保险就好了。”喜欢粉色系、心理性别女、身高两米、基里尔的经纪人安东尼如此说“我应该拦着你的。”

基里尔瞪他一眼，不远处的尖叫声引起警觉，抬头时就看到几名年轻姑娘围绕在一个高大帅气的年轻男人身边叽叽喳喳地索要签名，男人不仅一一满足她们的要求，还指挥助理帮忙拍照合影，甚至接受指定动作。

安东尼听到基里尔的冷笑“这次的拍摄，你们的年龄接近，我以为会成为过得去的搭档，他人还不错，没什么架子。”

“因为他就是靠那个吃饭的。”基里尔的力量重了些，把猫惊醒，蹭地跑开。

“真同情那些学生姑娘，詹姆斯可能只喜欢成熟的女人。”

“谢谢你没有向他推荐自己。”基里尔偷眼打量那边发生的事，男人竟然把一个姑娘公主抱，这像什么话，简直没眼看。

“我？少来，你明知道我不喜欢那种高大型。”安东尼向基里尔抛媚眼。

忍着恶寒，基里尔拿起台词本，期间趁人不注意的时候会看一眼那个卖肉男星在做什么，这当然不因为基里尔对他有意思，而是为了“嘲讽”积累素材，要知道就在这次拍摄时，在一个场景中，这家伙NG了13次，幸亏这里不是舞台话剧，更不是胶片拍摄，才能让导演一遍遍容忍下来，也或者女导演被詹姆斯的微笑迷住了，更或者那个传言是真的，詹姆斯背后金主给电视剧投了资。

基里尔撇嘴，说不羡慕是假的，谁不希望能有保姆车休息，定制食物吃不完还能送一堆给工作人员攀关系，他也不是真的反感这些，究其原因还是詹姆斯的业务能力实在让他没法认为及格。

自从空降某时尚杂志副刊封面，詹姆斯在演艺圈的路简直顺利到让人瞠目结舌，先是在某大热连续剧里演了一个小配角，然后就在大屏幕上一展身手，必须说他那一身腱子肉不是白练的，不光能拿着AK冲锋陷阵，还能大脱特脱、背面全裸出镜，这种级别的拍摄对基里尔来说简直不敢想象。

如果说为了角色牺牲身体属于敬业范畴，那么詹姆斯三五不时地在各种XX先生袒胸露背的照片就没法不让人相信他是故意走那种路线，后来他接连拍了几部肥皂剧，人物性格单调刻板，可谓男花瓶，比如他们合作的这次也是相同的路线，以至于私下里基里尔对安东尼管詹姆斯叫“肉弹男星”

“你那么说我会认为你想睡他？”安东尼一针见血地指出。

基里尔险些咬到舌头，不可否认他喜欢男人，并且喜欢男人的人怎么会对詹姆斯那款视而不见，但那家伙是直男，还是跟若干年长女性不清不楚的标准直男，有传闻说他在出道前跟一位模特女友生了孩子，而为了傍富婆果断抛妻弃女，迈步走进名利场，只不过这些都没证据罢了。

基里尔干笑两声搪塞过去，要知道从小喜欢文学、表演和唱歌的基里尔，在被家人逼着考进海军学院后，就发现自己也不是全无收获，至少喜欢男人让他正视内心，期间交过一个男朋友，关系随着基里尔离开大海奔向剧院而和平结束，再之后在剧团跑龙套的时候，他和一位摄影师短暂交往过，也没了下文，当他辗转到莫斯科，成天为了能多接一部戏奔走不停，根本没什么心思和时间找男朋友。

见基里尔不说话，安东尼露出怜爱地目光“去找个看得过去的男人，谈场恋爱。”

“我能否认为你在暗示我缺乏性生活？”基里尔反击。

“我之前介绍你的人有哪里不好，如果你能自己找，我才不愿意当保姆奶妈。”安东尼使劲往脸上补妆。

基里尔叹气“谢谢你，我暂时不想谈这件事。”

生活在不经意间打了基里尔的脸，送走经纪人，又不想继续装作背台词，他决定去洗手间方便一下，至少那里不会有大呼小叫，偏偏就在他刚清空身体后，一个男人站在他身边，拉裤链，这本没什么，但基里尔听到一声口哨，他转过脸看到那个詹姆斯。

尽管他没说话，但男人用动作表达了他的意思，他的老二比基里尔的大。

基里尔一生气就容易脸红，他瞪了詹姆斯一眼走开，决定如果一会儿这家伙在接下来的拍摄还闹出NG的笑话，他保证会不失时机地教育“肉弹男星”，演员的基本功是什么。


	3. Chapter 3

站在经纪人旁边的基里尔尽量让自己的歉意表现得触动人心，凡事都有第一次，但基里尔从没在拍摄过程中请假，理由是家里有事，实际上是安东尼要把他推荐到圈内大人物的聚会。本来基里尔不想去，因为不擅长营销自己，这种事向来交给经纪人做，可安东尼说聚会在游艇俱乐部，说无论如何基里尔都要参加。

“詹敏昨天请假，今天你也请假，真巧。”制作人眯起眼睛。

基里尔以为詹姆斯的戏份要下周才继续，没想到那家伙也请假了，不禁磨牙，表面继续装得可怜兮兮，安东尼凑到经纪人面前嘀咕两句，对方才点头，拍拍他的肩膀“下次说实话就好。”

“这对我可真难。”事后基里尔冲安东尼抱怨。

“只是一次排练，基拉，麻烦在到俱乐部前打打草稿，你不是挺喜欢给角色写小传的吗？”

基里尔瞪眼“这怎么能是一回事。”

“我不管！”安东尼夸张地扭动身体，让基里尔感到恶寒，这是他唯一受不了对方的地方“你有成为一流演员的一切优点，只是缺少门路，我能做到的当然能帮你做到，但你不能站在原地不动！”

基里尔感到歉意，上前抱了抱他“谢谢你，安东尼娅。”

“你只有这个时候才让我高兴。”

当天基里尔就被塞进开往圣彼得堡的最后一班夜车，第二天风尘仆仆地站在俱乐部门口，他很想睡觉，因为火车车厢从来让他没法伸直腿。

“只要你够努力，下次可以坐私人飞机过来。”安东尼给他选衣服。

基里尔叹气，为了让气色看起来好些，用了比平时更多的粉。

但融不进去就不是他的问题了，基里尔如此安慰，至少他还有游艇、帆船可以玩，就当一次免费短途旅行，大海总能让他放松神经。

“不，我花了不少钱，打通关系，才能让你进来。”

基里尔差点把手机捏碎“你知道我想买房子的！”

“只要你能讨好他们，想买多少房子都行！”安东尼的大嗓门让他的头更疼了。

于是接下来，基里尔抱着无论如何也要“玩够本”的心态，加上最近在剧组身心疲惫，将精力全部花费在吃喝玩乐上，反正安东尼不在身边，到时候只要说“我不擅长”就可以应付过关。

到达俱乐部的第二天是个好天气，基里尔开着租来的游艇早早出门，虽说他已经不当海员了，但他内心依然对大海怀有深情，不过就在他准备在船上待一个上午，如果顺利还能钓两条鱼的时候，不远处的有一个蓝白相间的东西在海面上起起伏伏。

对此颇有经验的基里尔连忙拿起望远镜，果然是一个人，准确地说是一个溺水的人，不容基里尔再思考，他马上让船向那个方向驶去，然后扔出一个救生圈，自己也穿好救生衣，直接跳进水。

他凭借经验，先潜水把人捞出水面，再给人套上游泳圈，然后拼命向船的方向游，最后当基里尔费劲力气把人拖到船上，这才看清那个男人是詹姆斯塔拉斯。

詹姆斯吐了几口水，摘下护目镜，在逆光下仔细分辨，咧出憨厚无比的傻笑“嗨，基里尔，这么巧。”

无论如何也不能见死不救，即使是基里尔看不上眼的詹姆斯，但他还是忍不住说“我以为你会游泳。”

“你是说上次的健身先生封面？我只是奥运冠军的陪衬。”詹姆斯无辜地说。

那是一次奥运特别筹划，若干位职业运动员分别介绍自己的专业优势项目，为了几个月后的奥运会炒热气氛，安东尼也想给基里尔找点类似的活儿，可惜除了一个综艺节目的镶边嘉宾，其他就没有什么了。

詹姆斯就不同了，能在奥运特刊上还能捞到一个与世界游泳冠军对谈的机会，实在是除了有人撑腰的理由之外别无他选的可能。

基里尔当然看过那个采访，可不是为了詹姆斯，那位冠军是他喜欢的型男，如果没记错的话，詹姆斯在采访里说他还拿过少儿组冠军，除非他在说谎。

“腿抽筋了，海水有点凉。”詹姆斯无辜地回答。

基里尔磨牙，他伸出手摸上詹姆斯的腿，别误会，他有专业救生员证，只是好人心发作，不希望詹姆斯留下什么后遗症。

面前这个高大的男人没想到基里尔会这么体贴，一时语塞，眨巴着眼睛直勾勾地盯着基里尔。

“你在剧组的压力很大吧。”

基里尔挑眉，不明白对方为什么会这么说。

“因为你今天看起来很好看。”

“我可不是你营业的对象！”基里尔没好气地说。

詹姆斯舔嘴唇“我从来说实话，不过你是为了想那个业内聚会吧，包在我身上。”

基里尔不擅长说谎，就在他准备说点什么时，詹姆斯又说“我会带你认识娜塔莎的，而她会把你介绍给所有她的好朋友。”

基里尔忍耐着不翻白眼，心想，果然还是一个吃软饭的。

身强体壮的詹姆斯对得起浑身的腱子肉，很快就恢复自如，在游艇上转来转去，让基里尔以为他是个多动症“儿童”。

“你的游艇疏于保养了，我给你介绍个好机师吧。”

“你以前当过船员？但说真的，你的英语实在太烂了。”

“不喜欢party吗？”

基里尔几乎要抄起扳手砸向他的头，不止一次地想自己为什么要把人救上来。

“抱歉，让你待在我租来的游艇上真是委屈你了，另外我的英语很好，口音什么的是俄罗斯特色。”基里尔快为自己的好脾气流泪了。

詹姆斯没听出话中的不友好，开始在甲板上做热身运动“我们来比比看，谁能游到那个峡湾。”

“听我的，詹姆斯，你的腿刚抽筋过，即使热身运动补充完整，今天也不要再下水了。”

詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀“谢谢你为我着想，我对你的看法有些改观。”

“比如？”这引起基里尔的好奇。

“你像我的中学体育老师。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

那一瞬间，基里尔的脸迅速变红，不是害羞而是生气。

“我对你的看法倒是一直没变。”

在詹姆斯期待的目光中，基里尔用他擅长的微表情，以一种润物细无声的表现，让詹姆斯了解到，基里尔对他的反感，结果呢，这个身高2米的壮汉露出受伤的表情，这倒让基里尔始料未及。

“不管怎么说，我还会把你介绍给娜塔莎。”詹姆斯的声音听起来没那么生龙活虎了。

基里尔有一瞬间的后悔，但直到回到码头，他和詹姆斯都没说话而换来的安静，让基里尔相信他做对了。

“那个……”

基里尔在窗口取回押金，看到詹姆斯还等着他，决定跟他重归于好。

“晚上八点，彩虹厅，不见不散。”

基里尔想跟他道歉，说他确实内分泌失调精神紧张而把詹姆斯当了出气筒，这位立陶宛壮汉就又惹他不爽了。

“你有衣服吗？”

“有！”基里尔已经不想去了，打算窝在房间的按摩浴缸里，喝啤酒看摇滚音乐会，那么多付费频道足够他看到地老天荒。

“我没别的意思，他们就是那种人。”詹姆斯低下头小声说。

基里尔叹气“谢谢你的好意，但是我想出现在这儿的事情本身就是个错误。”

“为什么？”

两个人沿着码头小路走向优美的花园，基里尔为他刚才的态度道歉“我跟经纪人说过不止一次，这些我都做不来，他和我讲，就好像演戏一样，我说那怎么可能，生活又不是演戏。”

“你说的没错，”詹姆斯耸肩“不过在片场的时候，你看起来实在……”

“怎样？”基里尔挺在乎别人对他的看法。

“跟周围格格不入。”

基里尔笑“谢谢你还能注意到我。”

“为什么不，咱们演的是双男主。”詹姆斯自信起来。

“是限定单元案件里的那种，”基里尔纠正“只有三集。”

“已经很好啊！这可是我拍过的戏里台词最多的了。”

基里尔不禁同情他，毕竟和他的演技相比，观众们更偏爱他的裸体。


	4. Chapter 4

准时抵达会场，基里尔出示了安东尼给他准备好的名片，深吸一口气，踏入会场，但房门打开的瞬间，热浪、嘈杂的人声以及形形色色的衣服让他以为到了巴西狂欢节，这里每个人都涂抹着浓重的妆，无论男人还是女人全都身着暴露，而另外一些坐在桌子后的人，则戴着假面舞会用的面具，基里尔的出现显得那么格格不入。

他忽然明白分手前詹姆斯的那个 “ 你有衣服吗 ” 的深层含义，慢慢地向角落挪动，因为基里尔看到不远处有人在用香槟互相泼，身上的礼服可是他租来的，基里尔敢保证，如果他敢弄脏一点，就等着安东尼把他卖掉抵债。

“ 嗨，基里尔，你来了。 ”

如果不是詹姆斯主动打招呼，基里尔绝不敢随便跑去认人，詹姆斯的打扮看起来就像个没拿武器的兰博，黑色皮裤、黑色紧身衣，于是在基里尔看来，那两片胸大肌比什么都让他头晕目眩，更别说胳膊上的纹身。

“ 快过来，换一身。 ” 詹姆斯拉住他的手，向角门方向走。

“ 谢谢你的好意，我恐怕 …… 我要回去了 ……” 基里尔发现詹姆斯的手非常有力。

“ 但你不是还没有达成目的吗？ ”

詹姆斯的 “ 善解人意 ” 让基里尔感到尴尬，尤其想到对方用那种称呼好朋友般的口气说出经纪人想让自己攀谈的人。

“ 我 …… 我有点头疼 ……” 基里尔的实话实说，听起来很像敷衍。

“ 嘿，这没有什么难的，就像试镜， ” 詹姆斯面对面抓住基里尔的肩膀 “ 我被很多剧组拒绝，拍的试镜照片数不胜数，他们说我不适合干这行，恐怕你也这么想，但我喜欢拍戏，我相信你也喜欢，所以有什么做不到比我更好。 ”

从詹姆斯嘴里听到这些让基里尔感到意外，他开始对这个男人有了些许改变，进而不想再次像个逃兵。

“ 你说的对。 ” 基里尔重复两次，握紧拳头 “ 衣服……适合的衣服，你还有吗？ ”

詹姆斯咧嘴 “ 跟我来。 ”

“你就是在报复我！”基里尔快打人了。

现在他变成一只 “ 兔子 ” ，基里尔当然不是没参加过化装舞会，但绝不是穿着毛绒兔子服，退一万步说，即使穿得像兔八哥至少还是卡通人物，可基里尔现在，头顶是兔耳朵绒帽，胸部绒毛马甲，白色短裤外还有一个毛茸茸的尾巴，其他就什么都没有了。

“ 给我假面！ ” 基里尔压抑怒火。

面具能减少基里尔的羞耻感，并且无论如何身上的布料比其他那些衣服要好上很多，至少保暖 ……

“ 我现在能了解有钱人的恶趣味了。 ” 基里尔不情愿地被詹姆斯推着走。

男人哈哈大笑 “ 我保证，很快就能结束，不会让你难受太久。 ”

詹姆斯是个守信的人，超出预期地将基里尔介绍到好几个小圈子里，有的人认识他，甚至能说出一个基里尔曾经扮演过的角色名称，有的人不认识他，但被基里尔的打扮吸引。这圈子就是这么回事，想要一点不出卖 “ 色相 ” 是没可能，基里尔有心理准备，但只要不过分，被捏着手腕摸来摸去，再喝点酒对基里尔都在容忍范围内。

又过了一阵，某乐团被拉来炒气氛，周围的彩带、气球、喷雾等等，加上各种忽高忽低的尖叫，让喝了两杯伏特加的基里尔有些头昏脑涨，他歪歪斜斜地倒在贝壳沙发里喘气，打算吃光眼前的水果和冰后就走人，无论如何他超出预期的完成任务，不管对混圈子有无帮助，基里尔勇敢迈出他的第一步。

偏偏事有凑巧，就在基里尔准备拍拍肚子走人时，一个比他矮半头的男人向他扑来，秃头脑袋不断往他的马甲里钻，基里尔瞬间就感觉到肥硕的嘴唇在胸口揩油，他厌恶地向外推，准备礼貌地拒绝，但这个醉醺醺的家伙力气很大，而基里尔又不能确定在不惊扰到其他人的情况下反骚扰成功，他悲哀地想，这就是生活。

就在他的反抗力量越来越大，不惜将今晚的努力付诸东流而准备用上巴西柔术对付骚扰犯时，一个银色的果盘迎面打来，基里尔觉得他没法躲开两面攻击，就听到一声闷哼，趴在胸口上的男人不动了。

基里尔把人推到地上，故意用脚踩了男人的裆，然后迅速离开事发现场，并在逃离过程中不断庆幸还好没出什么大乱子，有惊无险地平安度过，他开心地回到房间，酒店已经把他租来的礼服重新熨烫收纳好，快速甩掉身上的衣服，基里尔赤身裸体地站在镜子前，给自己比了个 V ，然后迅速钻到泡泡浴缸里，并拿起电话点了一顿大餐作为犒劳。

就在他泡了不到十分钟的时间，门铃响起，基里尔爬出来，裹上浴袍，现在酒精已经占据了他的大脑，所以看都没看就打开门。

“ 客房服务。 “

服务生不请自来地直接进屋，基里尔觉得这声音和英剧十分耳熟，当他看到穿着黑皮裤、黑皮衣的服务生转过身，笑得见牙不见眼时，终于明白他上当了。

“ 是你！ ” 基里尔攥紧拳头。

“ 我刚才救了你，没法再混下去，只好你这儿来躲清静。 ”

基里尔下意识地反问 “ 你不会把他打死了吧？！ ”

詹姆斯呲牙 “ 最多脑震荡，但怪不到我身上，谁能作证，除非你想出卖我。 ”

在男人热情的目光下，基里尔无话可说，因为他开始兴奋了，荒诞的夜晚、快跨过临界点的酒精，以及 …… 一个帅气逼人的壮汉。

基里尔转过身 “ 你随意，我 …… 我去看电视 ……”

“ 你明明在洗澡。 ”

基里尔的声音带着明显的鼻音，在詹姆斯听来像在撒娇 “ 你不许跟来。 ”

“ 我们来玩个游戏吧。 ”

“ 玩什么？ ”

“ 看谁能在浴缸里憋气时间最长。 ”

基里尔笑了，他可是正儿八经的退役海员来着。

当晚的记忆就在一片漂浮、朦胧的意识中结束，又不知过了多久，在温暖、略窒息、以及脖子边有人吹气的诡异气氛下，基里尔醒了。

他抱着 “ 千万不是，一定不是，上帝保佑 ” 的念头，深深吸气，转头，看到詹姆斯塔放大的脸，于是基里尔再次闭眼，重新睁开，画面没变，除了詹姆斯也正在睁着眼睛盯着他。

“ 上帝啊 ”

“SHXT ！ ”

两个人像触电般迅速拉开一段距离。

“ 你怎么在这儿！ ”

基里尔开始觉得身体某个位置有种 XX 过度的感觉，那种 “ 我们只是躺在一起睡觉什么都没做的 ” 幻想破灭了。

詹姆斯干笑两声 “ 我不用负责对不对。 ”

基里尔捂着脸 “ 别说出来。 ”

“ 那我走了！ ”

基里尔从指缝里看到詹姆斯转身后被抓得乱七八糟的脊背，决定再睡一会儿，就当是做梦。


	5. Chapter 5

插花

虽然头脑不甚清醒，但和一个陌生男人共处一个浴缸，怎么看都代表着一夜情，基里尔咽唾沫，好吧，坐在对面傻笑的帅哥不是陌生人，是同事，临时的。

“轮到我了？”詹姆斯舔嘴唇。

基里尔已经不记得刚才自己憋气的时间，眼前水珠、汗珠从詹姆斯的头发顺着鬓角流到脖颈，蜜色的皮肤、饱满的肌肉、强壮的胸大肌，令人浮想联翩，基里尔迫不得已揉眼睛，试图让自己冷静。

刚才他不同意詹姆斯就这么进来，可他拦不住，詹姆斯脱衣服的速度之快简直瞠目结舌。

“外面冷透了，还是泡在水里暖和，顺便说，我的淋浴房坏了。”詹姆斯钻进水，发出舒服的叹息“你怎么不进来？”

“我……”基里尔后悔刚才泡澡的时候又喝了两杯，毕竟比好酒更难得的是假期，所以他就有点忘乎所以了。

“来吧，别扭扭捏捏，说好要比赛的嘛。”詹姆斯毫不见外。

基里尔慢吞吞地脱下浴袍，在扶着瓷砖入水前，詹姆斯又出声了。

“你不脱吗？”

明白他指的是裹在腰上的浴巾，基里尔不知怎么冒出一句“我很保守。”

詹姆斯跪坐，伸直上半身，拉住基里尔的手腕“来吧，我们还要比赛呢，不要小气。”

基里尔不懂这和小气有什么关系，就见詹姆斯扶着边缘站起来，甩了甩他的老二“给你看过我的了，公平起见，你就不要藏着掖着了。”

“你是变态吗？”基里尔忍不住反击，并且眼瞅着浴巾被扔到脚下，现在他也全裸了，气氛变得更加诡异。

“难道上学的时候你们没比较过吗？比如谁的更大，谁能尿得更高？”

基里尔想从衣筐里找出袜子塞进他的嘴，这像什么话。

“猜拳，谁先谁后。”詹姆斯颇认真。

基里尔现在确信他回到小学或幼儿园时代，不过喝醉的詹姆斯比平时趾高气扬的样子可爱很多，所以基里尔就不情愿地配合起来。

“你先来，拿出你的实力！”詹姆斯吹口哨。

深吸一口气，基里尔鼓起腮帮沉到水下，就在他的肺快爆炸时，钻出水面，被詹姆斯一把搂在怀里。

“确实很厉害！”詹姆斯单手抱着他，另一只手掐时间。

湿漉漉、暖烘烘的皮肤接触让基里尔陶醉了，遐想面前的帅哥是某个在酒吧看对眼的一夜情对象，此刻做的一切都是浪漫的前戏。

“有人说你的蓝眼睛很漂亮吗？”詹姆斯回过头，好像发现了什么新大陆，凑到基里尔面前。

热气喷到脸上的触感痒痒的，基里尔也发现詹姆斯的瞳仁是琥珀色，除此之外还有嘴唇，詹姆斯的上唇在中间微微凸出一点，让基里尔忍不住好奇吻下去是什么感觉，结果他们就真的接吻了。

忽略掉接吻对象是基里尔一贯看不上的人，单纯从吻的质量看，基里尔没有任何不满，或进或退，配合默契，轮流在对方的口腔里用舌尖缠着对方，基里尔相信詹姆斯是那种能用舌头给樱桃打结的人，他想象着灵活的舌头在自己的腹部、下体吮吻爱抚的情景。

所以当他们离开对方的嘴，彼此间挂着唾液的细丝时，谁都没说话，眼神迷离恍惚、意犹未尽，詹姆斯轻轻推了一把，基里尔恰到好处地放手，谁都没再提刚才两个临时同事做的越界行为。

“给我倒一点，谢谢。”詹姆斯指着酒瓶。

基里尔用毛巾擦了擦脸“你喝的太多了。”

詹姆斯抱着胳膊想了想说“可是感觉不错？”

基里尔有预感，如果现在不踩刹车，可能他会扔掉被酒精蚕食后所剩无几的理智，到时候如果詹姆斯告他性骚扰，那真是最大的麻烦，他没碰到过，可安东尼总跟他讲八卦，他懂得那些桃色新闻的制造，甚至没准刚才詹姆斯钻进他房间的时候，已经有小报记者躲在某个角落等着搞一出大新闻。

“轮到我了？”詹姆斯将他从胡思乱想中拉回。

基里尔看着他沉到水面之下，为了让怦怦直跳地心脏回到正常节奏，看也不看就拿起手边的玻璃杯喝下一大口红酒。

有一只手抓住他的脚踝，基里尔想往回抽却来不及，詹姆斯浮出水面，那只手沿着小腿一路摸到腹股沟，灵活地盖在基里尔已经勃起的阴茎上。

“May I？”

该死的，这家伙竟然说英语，还是伦敦腔，现在詹姆斯的表情不仅不急色、猥琐，还充满深情，就好像在看着什么挚爱，基里尔畏惧地咽唾沫，告诉自己，这超出常识了，他们在比赛，不是要上床。

过于紧张的基里尔的点头行为给了詹姆斯错误的信号，他偏过头吻上基里尔的耳垂，小声说“请闭上眼。”

“为什么？”基里尔仰起头，酥麻的快感从敏感的耳廓像触电般蔓延到全身四肢百骸。

“用心感受……”

基里尔在挑逗下分开双腿，让詹姆斯更容易地贴近，水面之上他们重新忘情地接吻，复燃的情绪更加猛烈，水面之下两人的阴茎却在谨慎的触碰，彼此的右手各自找寻敏感地点，配合嘴唇的吮吸渐渐从试探进化到配合。

很快基里尔就站起来，接受詹姆斯的口活儿，他的双手紧紧抱住男人的头，无法克制地颤抖、深呼吸，开始他还能不出声，在詹姆斯深深地将龟头含到喉咙深处，用紧窄的喉管挤压敏感光滑的头部时，基里尔呻吟起来。

不过没等到高潮，基里尔就被推着转过身，詹姆斯抱着他的臀部，用舌头开发翕张的凹陷，每一下都更加深刻，配合手指的扩张，基里尔用胳膊撑住上半身，开始摇晃着腰臀，更大地分开腿，方便詹姆斯舔舐。

“快进来……”基里尔转过头鼓励道。

“我做的过火了？”詹姆斯也站起来，从背后抱住基里尔的腰。

基里尔对那些甜言蜜语不感兴趣，他已经彻底把詹姆斯当成一夜情的对象，满脑子都是顶在两瓣屁股中间的大家伙，虽然刚才那家伙的舌头把他下身都舔了一遍，可他很久没做了，不确定能不能就这么进来，或者他们可以到床上用69，再来一套手活儿，总之除了上本垒，能做的事情还有那么多……

“我的小兔子，不打算先舔舔它么。”詹姆斯用阴茎在基里尔大腿内侧拍打不停。

基里尔当然不介意，性爱是对双方的照顾，他十分乐于回报詹姆斯对他做过的事。

两个男人跌跌撞撞地从浴室走到床边，迫不及待地上下翻滚、纠缠不清，当基里尔趴伏在詹姆斯两腿间，回报给他一个呻吟连连、鼓励赞美的口活儿时，基里尔开始给他戴安全套。

“合适吗？”基里尔吻了吻硕大的龟头。

“还可以？你能行吗？”詹姆斯的体贴没得到正反馈。

“什么意思？”

面对一个长度、尺寸比他交往过的任何一个男人都客观的雄性象征，基里尔认为这值得冒险，就像打仗，谁也不能只打有把握的仗，何况从詹姆斯刚才的行为看，他在床上温柔体贴，不会只顾自己，像个成年人，所以基里尔一定要试试。

刚开始的部分让他们全都又冒出一层汗，基里尔的手撑在詹姆斯的胸口，感受着男人的手指在结合处画圈，分散注意力，所以第一次进攻不成功，基里尔抬起腰， 詹姆斯的两根手指立刻跟上，在才撑开的地方细致耐心地爱抚，这样一来，基里尔无论如何也要试第二次。

“都进去了……”詹姆斯吻着基里尔的额头，把人整个搂在怀里，轻抚汗湿的脊背。

“上帝啊，你太大了……”

詹姆斯没说话，过了十几秒才开口“我能动了吗？”

“再等等……马上就好……”

于是詹姆斯等到基里尔的同意后，才缓慢地挪动抽送，直到基里尔是他们当中不耐烦的那个。

事实上，随着下身的撞击，基里尔已经开始摆动腰臀，迎合每一次的动作，结实的大腿夹缠着詹姆斯的身体不断磨蹭，感受着久违的、充实的性爱。

基里尔开始放纵自己呻吟，詹姆斯扣住他的腰，拍了拍屁股，示意他可以更放松一点，就在他在湿热的缠绵中，找到基里尔身体深处的敏感点时，这位向来矜持的男演员露出罕见的欲求不满与放荡的神情。

“上帝啊……太棒了……”基里尔追着詹姆斯的嘴唇吻个不停。

“彼此彼此……”詹姆斯已经没法忍受这份意料之外的绝妙快感，决定让他们更快乐“我们能做通宵吗？”

基里尔轻轻撅起嘴唇，在詹姆斯的胡子上亲来亲去“为什么不？难道你不行吗？”

詹姆斯的战斗情绪比刚才基里尔的更加高涨。

“我们来打赌吧。”

“别分神，再快点……啊……”

第二天早上，詹姆斯离开后，基里尔的混沌大脑里仍不确定，几小时前的那个赌约到底谁赢了，毕竟这很重要。


	6. Chapter 6

一份工作结束后，基里尔会给家里做大扫除，即使那是租的房子，莫斯科很大，能提供租金合适、交通便利、私密性强的地方却少得可怜，在这方面，安东尼坚持让基里尔去住贵一点的社区。

“与那些人抬头不见低头见，说不准能增加工作机会。”

生活里基里尔的要求不高，不工作的时候就像今天这样，穿着暗红色格子衫、牛仔裤、白板鞋，到离家远一点的普通社区超市购物，除了换乘地铁不方便。基里尔有一辆二手车，但出过一次车祸后就轻易不愿意开车出门，所以休息日中，除非必要，基里尔就窝在家里，看书、画画、练瑜伽，出门的话，也不过是采买或旅游采风缓解压力。

就在他大包小包地准备打车回家时，无意间在路边的橱窗里看到那个男人的大脸，基里尔无可避免地想到数周前的混乱夜晚，那滋味真销魂蚀骨、让人怀念。基里尔连忙给自己喊停，站在熙熙攘攘的街头，因为一张海报就进入近似发情的境地，实在让人唾弃。

说到广告，基里尔也拍过，那是还在拉脱维亚的时候，某厂商既定的拍摄对象，因为拿到其他offer，就飞到国外给厂商放鸽子，安东尼的学姐找到安东尼希望他能找个人帮忙救场，没有台词要求，只要长相过得去，结果基里尔的演出效果超出预期，还拿到额外的奖金和十箱该品牌的啤酒。

以此为契机，他被导演又介绍给同行，出演了一个电影角色，尽管出场时间不足五分钟，还是坚定了基里尔当演员的决心，毕竟那笔额外的奖金可是救了他岌岌可危的财务状况，当时他正愁下一年学费的着落呢。基里尔认为自己很幸运，明明入行很晚，却没走什么弯路，没怎么经历过出演类似路人甲的龙套，就有了一点资历，可以演男N号，他没什么不满的。

好吧，大部分时候是那样，直到他和那个叫詹姆斯的“肉弹男星”在一个剧组里共事，他就很容易从对方身上挑刺，明明被喊那么多遍NG，与他何干，可基里尔就是很不爽。

面前一人多高的黑白硬广，让詹姆斯帅气的面孔几乎能点亮整个橱窗，时不时有人驻足前方，拿起手机拍照片，基里尔承认这张拍的不错，凸出了詹姆斯脸上的所有优点，比如深邃的眼睛，性感的嘴唇，当它们熨帖皮肤时带来的滚烫热度……

STOP

基里尔扭头深呼吸，就在他犹豫的一瞬间，出租车被别人抢走了，他只能再等一辆。基里尔把“罪”归到詹姆斯身上。

下一秒他看到一辆红色保时捷停在不远处，车门抬高后，那个硬广的男主角跨步下车，绕到另一侧，绅士地用手挡在上方，一位穿职业装的女性走下来，与詹姆斯贴面吻后挥手道别，再然后，詹姆斯的视线扫到基里尔身上，即使后者立刻转身打算向相反的方向落跑。

一只手落在肩膀上，把基里尔吓得激灵。

“嘿，基里尔，这么巧。”

基里尔认为大到遮盖半张脸的黑框眼镜足以达成“克拉克肯特”的变身效果，至于詹姆斯为什么会认出他……

“我记得每个和我上床的人。”

詹姆斯理所应当地说出这么私密的事，让基里尔对他的厚脸皮瞠目结舌。

“开玩笑的嘛，因为你太帅了，无论怎么掩饰都很帅。”詹姆斯露出灿烂的……傻笑。

一瞬间基里尔有点理解为什么他可以迅速成为女性的宠儿，可他是男的，好吧，也挺受用，基里尔决定用成人的方式回应。

“是啊，真巧，今天天气不错，出门转转，还有事，先走一步。”

“喂，好久不见，就这么离开，你也太无情了。”

看着詹姆斯乱抛的媚眼，基里尔在心里给他打上“轻浮”的标签。

“我送你回家。”詹姆斯继续说。

“不，我不回家。”基里尔拒绝。

“好吧，其实我想说咱们不顺路的。”詹姆斯摊手。

基里尔瞪着眼睛，好像在问你知道我住哪儿，詹姆斯咧嘴笑，拍拍他的肩膀“你跟我的一个朋友住在一个社区，我听他提起过。”

“你的朋友也这么八卦。”基里尔知道他不该产生好奇心，不能较真，可他就是没管住自己。

男人凑过来，不等基里尔本能地向后退，就听到一句“谁让你住在地下室。”

基里尔憋红整张脸，他当然没住在地下室，明明是一楼，尽管旁边是取暖锅炉和通风通道，要不是前个月，楼上乱装修，弄湿他的房间，他才不用暂住在地下室。

电光火石之间，他伸手拍了拍詹姆斯的胸大肌“你常去健身房吗？”

“当然。”男人得意地抬下巴。

“如果你更愿意把时间花在记台词上，我想导演的血压不会在剧组的时候总维持在200以上。”

詹姆斯的脸立刻胀红，基里尔在心里给自己比个V，正好出租车来了，他拎着购物袋钻进去，头也不回地开心回家。

第二天，转场后的剧组重新开工，补了美容觉的基里尔精神焕发地坐在他的专属小椅子里等着上场，他的戏份不多，但有助于在短暂休息后迅速进入状态，所以通常他会待在剧组，给其他同事帮点忙，过去在剧院的工作经历让他擅长很多事情，比如道具组的修修补补，灯光的调整，安东尼说这个优点十分打动人心，让基里尔待过的所有剧组全对他有很好的印象。

今天也不例外，基里尔坐在椅子里帮忙整理标签，忽然一声CUT引起他的注意，他顺着声音望去，就看到个子矮小的导演伊万诺夫暴跳如雷地对站在他面前的詹姆斯大喊大叫，明明那个男人有2米高，在伊万诺夫面前就好像足足少了一米，他在努力维持体面，勉强让自己笑出来，表达虚心接受的态度。

基里尔皱眉，伊万诺夫的脾气向来不好，自己也被他骂过，但远没到詹姆斯被当众羞辱的程度，眼前发生的一幕让基里尔不仅感到尴尬，更产生了同情。詹姆斯不是专业的，可他不偷懒，不会耍滑头，更不会人前一套背后一套，他在演戏方面确实有些笨拙，但谁能生下来就会演戏。

制片人碰了碰导演的胳膊，成功解救暴风眼附近的詹姆斯。

男人垂头丧气地走到休息椅边，皱着眉头死盯剧本，就好像要把那几页纸看出两个洞。

基里尔把弄好的道具还回去，装作不经意地走到詹姆斯旁边，什么也不说。

詹姆斯搓了搓脸，转头看到基里尔，干笑两声“你开心了？”

“为什么？”基里尔回应。

“看到我像个傻瓜一样，怎么也找不到感觉。”詹姆斯沮丧地自暴自弃。

“嘿，”基里尔瞪他，示意他在冤枉自己“看来你不需要我的帮助。”

“天啊，我的天使，快救救我，”詹姆斯挠着头发“告诉我该怎么表现在被生活打压到无力，又以为再也不会发生更悲惨的事时，发现女朋友劈腿跑了”

詹姆斯没停歇地复述刚才导演的训斥，让基里尔差点笑出声，谁说他背不下台词的，明明脑子挺够用。

“我来帮你对戏。”基里尔伸手，示意詹姆斯把台词拿来。

“什么？”詹姆斯不敢相信“你真的愿意帮我？”

基里尔故意绷起脸“不愿意就算了，我忙得很。”

詹姆斯一把将基里尔搂在怀里，用力之猛差点让基里尔窒息。

“喂，注意场合！”基里尔张开手，想要把他推开。

“抱歉，我太高兴了。”詹姆斯的白牙在基里尔眼里闪闪发光。

他承认这个男人无论哪里都符合自己的审美，但现在他们要做正经事。

下午的动作戏拍摄有惊无险，除了詹姆斯脸上多了一道划伤，但化妆组突发奇想，给他在剧中的角色多加一块创可贴，加上詹姆斯的卖力表现，总算得到导演的一句夸奖。詹姆斯让助理给在场的所有人点上一杯饮品和甜点，基里尔没吃，让给了安东尼。

“他还挺可爱的。”经纪人如此说。

在安东尼面前，基里尔有些心虚，就因为他的最近一个上床对象是詹姆斯，他很怕自己这边表现出什么反常的地方引起安东尼的怀疑，要知道经纪人必须知道他所负责的演员身上发生的所有事。

结果基里尔的表现很正常，但詹姆斯亲自把甜品端来时，就因为多看了他几秒，让安东尼在过后追问“他把你怎么了？”

“啊？”基里尔抱着台词本装傻。

“或者你把他怎么了？”安东尼继续说。

“拜托，别让他的NG毛病传染到我身上。”

这句讽刺缓解了安东尼的不安，基里尔放下心，准备找个机会跟詹姆斯讲清楚，他们只是偶然发生了一夜情，什么都不代表，尤其不要乱放电，明明詹姆斯每次看到他都是半张嘲讽的傻笑脸。

机会说来就来，晚上基里尔正在狭窄的房间里做瑜伽放松，听到敲门声，推开门发现是詹姆斯，基里尔堵在门口，不想让他进。

“我想请你帮我对台词。”詹姆斯可怜兮兮地说。

如果不是看他手里托着一份混合沙拉和现烤小面包的份上，基里尔真不一定会同意，事后他觉得，也许詹姆斯穿着的那件印有大力水手的T恤，以及布料下绷紧的硕大胸肌占有更重的份量。

第二天，安东尼敲开基里尔的门，看到他的演员先生满脸慌张，面红耳赤，吞吞吐吐，神色十分不正常。

“就是来告诉你一件事，有小报偶然拍到你的‘肉弹男星’敲开你的门，就是我把你打包塞进会所那次。”

“嗯嗯。”基里尔快速地点头。

“不过托你俩全是边缘演员的福，没人深挖，可能论坛上有零星讨论吧。”

“嗯嗯。”基里尔好像就只会点头。

安东尼皱眉，提着鼻子闻了闻，又看到一只酒瓶不知从哪儿滚出来，放下心。

“最近压力太大吗？房子的事，我去帮你催，让他们尽快修好。”安东尼体贴地说。

“谢谢，还有别的事吗？”基里尔的脸更红了。

“不，没了，就是这件事，以防有人问你，按照我以前教你的方法对付过去，”安东尼转身刚准备离开，忽然又回头冲基里尔眨眼“不过我怀疑没有那种人。”

基里尔关上门，他的脊背已经被冷汗湿透了，紧贴着门快速地喘息，然后从他的床下，爬出了赤身裸体的詹姆斯。

“你们私下里管我叫‘肉弹男星’？”詹姆斯站起来，露出令基里尔炫目的、铠甲般结实有力的肌肉。

基里尔倒在床上，用被子捂住头，他希望詹姆斯快点离开，但压力重新覆在身上，立刻引发连锁反应。昨晚他们开始确实在背台词，后来不知怎么就变成喝酒吃沙拉聊家常，再之后基里尔说洗澡，出来后詹姆斯还没走，之后的事无需重述，他们把一夜情发展成了两夜情。

“让我再亲你一下。”詹姆斯的大手抚摸基里尔的腰。

“天亮了。”基里尔在躲闪间感受熨帖在皮肤上的热吻。

“你又不是灰姑娘。”詹姆斯嘟囔。

“该工作啦！”基里尔把被子盖在詹姆斯头上，顺手揍了他两拳。

詹姆斯恍然大悟“我们再重新复习一遍台词如何？”

“滚开！”基里尔用枕头砸中他的帅脸。


	7. Chapter 7

在离开房间前，詹姆斯被基里尔拦下了，前者眨巴着“无知”的眼神。

“拜托，让我先出去，看看附近有没有什么人在。”

詹姆斯撇嘴“不用那么小心，我们都是边缘演员。”

基里尔装作听不出其中的讽刺，严肃地说“我认为我们需要谈谈。”

“现在？”詹姆斯指指手表。

好吧，现在不是个好时机，但他们必须尽快谈一下，关于两次上床的事。

“我知道你要问什么，”詹姆斯挺起胸“我们是成年人。”

基里尔尴尬而暧昧地点头。

“不过就是一夜……两次乱七八糟，你不用放在身上，如果需要的话，我会把最近一次健康检查证明发给你，只要你不会泄露出去，相应的我也会看你的。”

基里尔认为这挺有必要，但从詹姆斯那张得意的俊脸上传递出来的信号就有点像在说“我跟你上床是我比较吃亏哦”，于是他不悦地表示“当然，这是必要的，圈子里的共识。”

“什么？”詹姆斯的表情瞬间变得像个好奇宝宝“没人跟我说过这个。”

基里尔一副过来人的神情，拍拍他的肩膀“现在你知道咯？免费建议，好了，我先出去，记得回去后你要……”

“换衣服，从头到脚都是。”詹姆斯积极地点头。

两人击掌，代表一拍两散。

基里尔打前锋，拉开一条门缝，探头探脑地观察走廊里的情况，他吹个口哨“快出去，两秒钟跑回自己的房间。”

“可我在你楼上。”詹姆斯蹑手蹑脚。

基里尔把他推出去“再见，肉弹男星，片场见。”

几小时后，詹姆斯浑身都是水地出现在A组演职人员面前，他刚在B组结束一场水下搏斗，本来他应该做个大致地收拾后再回来投入A组的拍摄，但是没有那个时间，B组的时间耽搁的长，A组租用房间的时间又快到了，所以他像个陀螺般赶过来。

这时基里尔被绑在椅子上，脸上都是伤，别误会，这场戏是他卧底到黑帮，不幸被抓，再严刑拷问，最后被当做诱饵，把詹姆斯引来，一网打尽。他被绑了半个多小时，就觉得手脚发麻，道具师们实在太过敬业，基里尔心中抱怨。

但看到詹姆斯仿佛落汤鸡似地隐隐发抖，心中产生同病相怜的微妙情感，并再次确认当演员真不容易。

接下来的拍摄部分对基里尔和詹姆斯来说都挺受罪，前者要被一直绑着，即使镜头不推到他身上，也必须保持相当的情绪和表演，以方便对面的演员们接戏。安东尼一直说他太老实，明明不关自己的事，弄个假人放上去都能过关，可基里尔把他在话剧舞台上学来的那些用在电视拍摄，尤其他希望有自己在，詹姆斯的表现能更稳定些，说白了就是一条儿过……

如同打游戏般，詹姆斯一路披荆斩棘，终于来到基里尔面前，那样子就像一头西伯利亚狼，眼神凶狠，气势惊人，基里尔一下子就被那双眼睛镇住了，詹姆斯在他面前和大BOSS手下的打手进行激烈地打斗，说真的，那不是什么花拳绣腿，看得出詹姆斯接受过相关的训练，身手干净利索，样子帅极了。

“CUT！”

不知从谁那儿鼓掌，接着在场的所有人都给詹姆斯鼓掌，如果不是被绑着，基里尔也绝对加入行列，但他也没闲着，竟然喊出了“BRAVO”

还没从拍摄中回神的詹姆斯，一瞬间露出迷茫的神情，紧接着在看到所有人都冲他微笑鼓掌，脸迅速就红了，不好意思地咧嘴笑，基里尔微笑着想“他笑起来真傻”

“我表现的还可以？”

四下无人时，詹姆斯对基里尔问出这句话。

“有点信心嘛，所有人都被你迷住了！你也终于拿出应有的实力。”基里尔赞美道。

“唉，你不会在恭维我吧，你没有，你不会，”詹姆斯抓了抓头发“我……天啊，我到现在都不敢相信，你猜导演刚才跟我说什么？”

基里尔笑眯眯“向你道歉对不对？”

詹姆斯的右手握成拳砸在左手掌中“猜对了，我跟他说他不必道歉，因为我之前表现的就是很差劲。”

“其实要我说，你就是缺乏一点自信心，这没什么，我第一次上舞台时，手脚都不知道该放在哪儿，”基里尔放下刀叉，手指在两人中间比划“下台之后我根本站不起来。”

拍摄结束，詹姆斯洗过澡后，听到外面有人敲门，意外地看到基里尔，他以为在发生了两次意外关系后，对方会尽量避免与他在私下接触，但听对方说要一起吃饭，给他庆祝时，詹姆斯受到相当的感动。

他握住基里尔的手“谢谢，我非常珍惜你的建议！”

基里尔抽回手，绷起脸，故意说道“希望你不要觉得我在恭维你。”

詹姆斯使劲摇头“完全不会，有什么需要我帮忙的尽管说。”

基里尔皱眉，他觉得自己被误会了，于是拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴“晚安，我先走一步。”

他没法不敏感，因为詹姆斯的话让他想起就在不久前，一些人像苍蝇般围在对方身边，目的不言而明。

他慢慢地向外走，希望对方不要以为自己在故意接近他，就为了什么“接近大人物”，不过话说回来，他们上了两次床，已经没法用“意乱情迷”来解释，他决定这周拍摄结束后与詹姆斯划清界限，因为基里尔清楚，无论如何，他们不是一个世界的人，那么主动冷漠一些，像过去那样，对大家都比较好，也显得更“职业”。

如果没有拍摄结束后的庆功酒，基里尔的愿望几乎就要实现了。


	8. Chapter 8

“吃巧克力吗？”

詹姆斯神秘兮兮地走到基里尔面前，小声问道。

“什么？”

“99%的黑巧，不会发胖，”詹姆斯伸手捏基里尔的胳膊“说真的，你需要增肌，同样的体重，肌肉只有脂肪的1/3。”

如果他直接捏上去，根本不会让基里尔多想，偏偏他的动作停在半路，还伴以奇怪的“嘿嘿”笑声，基里尔瞪着他问“做什么。”

“其实我想说，脱了衣服之后看起来也挺有料的。”

詹姆斯凑到耳边，压低声音，害得基里尔擦粉底的手更加用力。

“你在性骚扰。”他不得不拍更多的粉底以掩饰脸红。

詹姆斯双手抬高，像投降“绝没有，请一定相信我。”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇看了他一眼，继续疯狂拍散粉，詹姆斯抱着椅子晃来晃去，从镜子里的反射看似乎欲言又止。

“有事快说！”基里尔催促，他已经被对方弄的有点紧张和暴躁了。

即使他们用一个化妆间，也不能待在一起太久，一定会引起怀疑（基里尔臆想中的怀疑）

“你怎么接剧本呢？是有趣？还是别的什么。”

基里尔面无表情“看谁给的钱多。”

这句话噎得詹姆斯不知怎么回答，基里尔有点高兴，他找回了主动权“你呢，你怎么选剧本？”

“没有什么好让我选的，拿来给我看的不是黑帮打手，就是脱衣服，就好像我想演邦德，他们只让我演邦德对手的手下。”

基里尔哈哈大笑“相信我，你已经比大部分演员强多了。”

见詹姆斯不明白，基里尔的身体向后倚，喝了一口减肥用的黑茶“至少工作的机会有很多，不用发愁下一份工作在哪儿。”

詹姆斯对这说法感到被敷衍了，但也觉得继续问下去基里尔也不会给什么建设性意见，转而问“你在戏剧学院是那种体验派的？”

“不，我上的是海军学院，后来才去剧院学习表演。”

这有点超出詹姆斯的认知“天啊，你真了不起。”

基里尔摸了摸鼻子“重要的是要思考和实践，我在剧团里什么都做过了，向很多人学习，他们帮了我不少。”

詹姆斯还想再问什么，场记敲了敲他们的门。

“该开始了。”

詹姆斯伸出握紧的拳头与基里尔的手背碰了碰“加油。”

最后三天的拍摄顺利到所有人都心情愉快，干劲十足，基里尔跟安东尼说，这会是他最喜欢的团队之一。

“明明开始你还在抱怨肉弹男星让你每天晚上失眠。”

基里尔感到心虚“他在学习如何演戏，状态越来越好。”

“是的，你终于了解怎么跟不同的人相处了，尤其跟你完全相反的人。”

“你的话让我受到冒犯，明明我很容易跟人打交道。”

“想听实话吗？在我看，进步的不光是他，还有你，比如庆功宴你竟然主动参加。”

“上帝啊，你是这么看我的，明明前几次我都参加了。”

安东尼摆手指“那不一样，每次不是我押着你去，你保证不出面，就算这样你也只待一会儿就走。”

基里尔不想反驳，安东尼没说到点上，他的酒量浅，一定程度是逃离大海的原因之一，而所谓庆功宴很容易出现状况，他又不是没被咸猪手揩过油，适当的保护自己难道不是从小孩子开始就需要注意的事情嘛。

这次他失策了，低估潜意识中的愉快因子，剧组氛围过好，或者说跟詹姆斯搞过两次必须承认非常完美的性，即使一次有意识，一次没意识。不知不觉中，基里尔的酒越喝越多，出现兴奋过度的轻微“症状”，达到巅峰值后，众人面前唱歌、跳舞、诗朗诵，就像才艺展示，给所有人留下好印象，以及后来的一次重要的工作机会。

第二天他顶着乱糟糟的头发，难受地从枕头里抬起头，又一次看见詹姆斯，他想跳起来揍自己两下，尤其后者的大家伙还在他的屁股里，这太难为情了。

黏腻湿润的吻在他脸上蹭来蹭去，基里尔很难抵挡诱惑。

“我想你有必要解释一下。”基里尔指了指他们的下半身。

詹姆斯顺理成章地摊开胳膊，抱着基里尔“我的天使，事到如今，我不得不怀疑你有两幅面孔。”

基里尔轻哼，因为身体里的大家伙不老实，结合处有点疼，被稍微摩擦又让他想抓床单。

“难道你忘了？”詹姆斯皱眉。

基里尔觉得无非就是一种可能，他伸手轻轻拍打对方的脸，拿出好演技“亲爱的，不要相信男人在床上说过的话。”

詹姆斯的脸红了，这跟他想的不一样，他抓住基里尔的肩膀，使劲撞了几下“是啊，所以门钥匙也不作数。”

基里尔开始冒冷汗了，尤其看到詹姆斯从桌子上拿出那枚钥匙，更是将手挡在脸上。

“快点……再快点……”基里尔决定避重就轻，干脆当这件事不存在。

詹姆斯不依不饶“说真的，我也认为体验派的理论更适合我，我在争取一个角色。”

“与我何干，不管昨天我说了什么，我就是那种喝多了之后说话不算数的人。”基里尔摊牌。

詹姆斯咬了咬牙，这是他设想中的几种可能性中的一种，虽然他挺难过，可经验告诉他，感情的事情要慢慢来。

“可是我们很合拍啊。”詹姆斯开始发力。

基里尔捂着嘴，他想反驳，但一个蜜色皮肤、肌肉结实，无论技巧还是持久力方面都在上乘的性伙伴，怎么都没法令他拒绝。

“你又硬了。”

别提醒我！基里尔暴躁起来，扭动着把詹姆斯压在身下，恶狠狠地前后摇摆。

“把你的健康报告尽快拿来！我也会拿我的，另外你现在有女朋友吗，男朋友，炮友什么的统统算在内。”

詹姆斯得意地抱着他的腰，从下向上持续发力“没问题，前天我又做了一份新的，至于什么男朋友女朋友，全都没有，你是唯一。”

“收起你的花言巧语，今天我就去做体检，该死的，先别动！”基里尔有点撑不住了“另外如果我们找到合适的对象，就结束现在的乱七八糟。”

“我真难过，你竟然把这么完美的配合称为乱七八糟。”詹姆斯撇嘴。

“就是这样，我们再做一次，就各回各家。”

时间回拨到庆功宴进行中，詹姆斯有心事，一方面源于他的下一份工作该选什么，另一方面他不想离开剧组，两件事交织在一起就让他有些不合群，不过说到底，他一直不适应这种场合，虽说他喜欢人群和热闹，可詹姆斯更愿意待在角落里一个人喝酒吃东西，看其他人玩闹。

他来的有些晚，气氛已经进入升级阶段，一个人快速向詹姆斯移动，还在他脸上留下一个吻，而不等他搞清楚发生了什么，那人就跑开了，这时詹姆斯才发现是基里尔，他就像一只快乐的小鸟，不停地与人交谈，甚至会让人他是庆功宴的主持人，负责照顾所有人的情绪。詹姆斯照例坐在角落，渐渐地，他的目光跟在基里尔身上，大脑里闪出奇怪的念头，他留恋的不是剧组，而是这个金发碧眼的年轻男人。

经验告诉自己，他恋爱了。

不等他消化这个认知，就听到有人弹吉他唱歌，不用看也知道那是基里尔，他的歌声那么具有辨识力，并且客观地讲，唱歌不是他擅长的，可基里尔表现力很强，边弹吉他边表演，没人能拒绝那魅力，更别说詹姆斯的眼睛顺着衬衫溜到胸口的白皙皮肤。

扔开吉他，基里尔老实了不到一分钟，就开始拉着人跳舞，气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，詹姆斯感到越来越热，看着基里尔的舞伴换了一个又一个，之前的还能忍，现在的那个，大约是摄影师，抓着基里尔的屁股捏来捏去，简直不能更猥琐，这詹姆斯看不下去，他决定第二次拯救落入狼群的羊羔。

“嘿，詹姆斯，你也来了。”

詹姆斯把他拉到一边，半强迫地让他多喝水，别喝酒。

“我去洗手间。”

期间基里尔一直拉着他的手不放，詹姆斯也无可奈何地跟在旁边。

“看，我的一点都不比你小！”

詹姆斯结束了自己的，正准备洗手，看到基里尔晃动着自己的老二。

谁能忍受这个，詹姆斯洗过手，倚在墙边，看着基里尔迷糊到连裤子都提不好。

“我来帮你。”

基里尔的笑容太过甜蜜，让詹姆斯没法离开，他站在男人对面，用一秒钟想他们该做不该做的全都做过了，再多一件也没什么大不了的。

“你要带我去哪儿。”

基里尔被詹姆斯塞进卫生间的隔间，为了防止打扰，詹姆斯细心地锁上套间的门。

然后他重新拉开裤链，基里尔的表情变得魅惑，手指捏住自己的，指着詹姆斯的，轻声说“不怕输的话就来啊。”

詹姆斯咧嘴，舔了舔牙齿，笑着不回答，他真喜欢基里尔的火辣。

回到现在，詹姆斯看着基里尔在清醒状态下依然火辣的表现，小心翼翼地问“我们是不是先把电话交换一下，方便联系。”

基里尔脱力地趴在男人身上，事到如今也不敢相信，为什么他只是拍了一部戏，就给自己找了一个“天大的麻烦”。

“等等，我不会把你介绍给我的朋友们，连安东尼也是，纯粹是地下关系。”

詹姆斯点头“自然，我们是成年人，需要我送你回家吗？我的车很宽敞。”

“那不行，会被发现。”基里尔咬着嘴唇小声说。

“可昨天你当着众人的面，答应我送你回去。”

“我真那么说？”

基里尔叹气，他保证下次一定不能再喝酒，要喝也是在家自己喝，否则谁知道他会答应什么。


	9. Chapter 9

詹姆斯的脸快笑僵了，盘算着影棚拍摄什么时候能结束，他还有一项重要的“工作”要做。

换下那些昂贵且不实用的衣服，詹姆斯跟经纪人打招呼要早退。

“谈恋爱了？”维多利亚敲着工作簿，在身上找打火机。

詹姆斯恰到好处地将随身打火机奉上“差不多吧，先别说话，我记得你的提醒，小心别被拍照。”

经纪人哼了一声，翘起腿，胳膊撑在桌面，用老师的口吻说“上次就因为被对方利用，害我花了好久给你收尾。”

詹姆斯乖乖坐好，这件事是他的错，但话说回来，谁还能在成长的道路上不经过社会的“毒打”，何况演艺圈五光十色的背面全是狰狞獠牙，以至于要不是拍戏过程真的很有趣，詹姆斯早就不干了。

听了几分钟，詹姆斯适时地插嘴“如果躲不开，我家最近可以借你。”

维多利亚立刻闭上嘴，咬了咬嘴唇，手势做赶人状“我会处理好自己的事，省的小报再乱写。”

维多利亚刚经历了一个死磨硬泡的前男友，如果不是詹姆斯用他强健的肌肉恫吓走那家伙，说不定会出现什么后果。

结果那家伙竟然大嘴巴似的，跟花边狗仔记者说自己跟维多利亚正在谈地下情，所以才会成为金牌经纪人的新宠，詹姆斯很生气，虽然经纪人很好，但跟她一起共事的前期，他可是好几次生出不想干了的念头，更在短期内成为少数噩梦的来源，所以快饶了他吧。

距离基里尔家几条街区的地方，詹姆斯就下了车，老实说，深蓝色兜帽外套加卡其色耐磨布料，身后一个黑色大背包，怎么看都跟那辆豪车画风不符，可他也没办法，是基里尔说他不能这么大摇大摆的上门，结合他最近正在看的剧本，詹姆斯给选择水管工的打扮。

兴奋地掏出钥匙开门，詹姆斯看到一个举着棒球棍的基里尔。

“你怎么在？”詹姆斯随口就问。

基里尔的心情看起来不好，整张脸皱成一团，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，可能刚才正在吃东西。

不等对方发作，詹姆斯连忙关好门，拿走那根棒球棍“你说你要工作，我可以提前过来。”

“是那样，工作提前结束了，该死的，你觉得我闻起来怎么样？”

詹姆斯愣，随即想到这可能是基里尔调情的手段，于是凑得更近，半抱住他的腰“你闻起来很美味。”

基里尔嫌恶地推开他“抱歉，我觉得我像从垃圾堆里刚爬出来，操蛋的工作。”

“发生了什么？”詹姆斯走到餐桌边，看着上面的营养棒和低脂麦片，不禁产生同情。

基里尔回到餐桌，捧起自制沙拉的碗，用最快地速度干掉那团浆糊，然后才用最简短的语言描述一遍。

“拍杂志，可是那些衣服拿过来的时候我快吐了，你知道我没有洁癖，但是他们就不能把衣服洗干净再给人用吗？”

詹姆斯了然，那些衣服很可能早被各种人在各种场合穿过，而出于省钱或者维持版型的原因，衣服们就在一次次使用后变得像团垃圾，尽管看起来仍然光鲜亮丽。

“就像这个行业。”基里尔用了一个比喻，逗笑了詹姆斯。

“不过你今天这身打扮不错，是怎么想到的？”

詹姆斯很高兴他们回到更加积极的正常话题里“是我正在接触的一个角色。”

听到对方报出原作小说后，基里尔露出复杂的神情“我听说过那部小说。”

“你也知道？有什么建议吗？”

詹姆斯开始帮忙收拾屋子，他十分相信那些衣服的“威力”，要知道基里尔绝不是有洁癖的人，不然不会放任屋子变成这样，詹姆斯没有洁癖，可他受不了在墙角看到蛛网，床边另一侧不怎么走动的地方能看到肉眼可见的尘埃和毛絮。

“安德烈不会回来吧？”詹姆斯拿起吸尘器，大声地说。

基里尔没回答，可能噪声太大而躲到浴室里，这已经是他回来后洗的第二个澡，詹姆斯对他的经历产生无限同情。

等男人终于决定从浴室出来时，他收获了一个崭新的家。

“其实你不必……”基里尔的脸红红的，看起来十分可口。

詹姆斯不会忍耐，他脱下那些衣服，本想亲吻对方，想到自己已经变得一团糟，连忙冲进浴室。

“你对我打算接的剧本有什么意见吗？”

在结束第一轮性爱后，詹姆斯扔掉安全套，抚摸基里尔汗湿的裸背。

“不，没有……”基里尔还在兴奋的余韵中，慵懒地扭头亲了下詹姆斯的手臂“好吧，我虽然没读过，但也知道那是一本色情小说，希望剧本能改得好一点，不然……”

“可我还没见过剧本，是维多利亚说也许我合适，其实还有一些别的角色。”

“幸运儿，”基里尔翻过身，伸出手指在詹姆斯的小腹抚摸不停“我之后有一部剧团的舞台剧，或许还有一部大屏幕，说不好，竞争太激烈了，唉。”

詹姆斯却觉得他们都在用积极的态度工作和生活“你该看看那小说，并不是那么的色情。”

基里尔没再出声，呼吸变得悠长，詹姆斯挺想做第二次的，但不好把人弄醒，干脆先休息一下，打个瞌睡，没准基里尔会给他一个惊喜。


	10. Chapter 10

与话剧团同伴一起排练是件很有意思的事，他们就像展开一场头脑风暴，每个人都给自己的人物写小传，提出各种天马行空的看法，当然导演是总指挥，他会挑出所有的好点子，所以基里尔才能忍耐报酬少、强度大的剧团工作，即使有时候与上大屏幕的工作冲突，基里尔也会选择前者，他相信舞台是他的根基。

“看看现在的观众都喜欢什么，真是哗众取宠。”

基里尔顺着同事的手势，望向烤肉店角落的屏幕，顿时明白那是什么意思。

詹姆斯出现在演员指导类综艺节目里担任评委，正对一位曾与基里尔及饭桌上的不少人合作过的话剧演员进行点评。

“这家伙连话剧都没演过！他能懂什么！”

基里尔差点以为这句话是自己说的，才发现是坐在旁边的另一位同事讲的。心里想的，和说出口的是两码事，即使当事人不在现场，但基里尔也不认为这句话有什么刻薄之处，因为那是事实，好吧，前半句是真的。

聚餐结束后，基里尔没跟着大部队，他去了一趟卫生间，出来后被隔壁的书店摆在显眼位置的书吸引，那是詹姆斯提过的色情小说，他走进去买下那本书，直到演出结束一页都没碰过。

“你也对这个有兴趣吗？”

乘飞机回家前，同事拜托他分一点行李的重量，就看到了那本书。

“哦，那个啊，我也不知道为什么要买。”基里尔实话实说。

同事拿起来随便翻了几页，抬起头狡狯地眨眼“少来，那可是个大热门改编，多少只眼睛在盯着呢。”

关于这方面的嗅觉，基里尔向来很迟钝，经纪人也不是那种手眼通天的行业翘楚，所以对于能接什么戏，无论电影还是电视剧，他的态度相当消极，甚至有些随波逐流。

“真看不出来。”基里尔受不了那大尺度的封面。

“如果被谁能捞到机会，就能一飞冲天，你知道编剧和导演是XXX吗？”

基里尔吃惊，不禁羡慕起詹姆斯的“好运气”，那绝不是没关系没背景的人能攀上的，可想到这里他在心底冷笑，想着那不是理所当然的吗。

他跟詹姆斯上了几次床，这方面的默契当然不假，过程也颇享受，但是基里尔不会因此就彻底改变对他的看法，因为他确定詹姆斯除了自己之外还有其他人，不用那些乱七八糟的小报，从他打电话时的语气、态度就能知道，所以基里尔反而好奇，难道这家伙想换口味才跟自己搞在一起。

若不是这段关系不仅隐秘且“互利友好”，说不准在开头几次的乱七八糟后，自己就单方面宣布关系结束，基里尔相当有分寸感，上床可以，别的，敬谢不敏。可内心深处，他也不禁怀疑，自己是否真的那么“铁石心肠”，纵容到詹姆斯拿走他家钥匙的程度。

电话响起，显示来自“肉弹男星”（他没改名），基里尔想了几秒还是决定接通。

“我去机场接你？”久违的声音让基里尔产生淡淡的怀念。

“不，不用，”基里尔看了一眼同事，压低声音说“我自己回去。”

“但我也要出国了，去巴厘岛。”

基里尔想起他每年的度假计划“好，旅途平安。”

“什么？就这！”詹姆斯怪叫“我在邀请你跟我一起去。”

基里尔摇头“不行，回到莫斯科还有演出，状态会中断。”

“但是说好我们要度过一个假期。”

匆匆挂断后，基里尔长出了一口气，看到同事更加神秘“男朋友？”

“怎么会，”基里尔干笑“完全不是。”

飞机抵达后，基里尔意外地看到经纪人维多利亚，连忙将口袋里的香水递过去“你怎么在？”

“先告诉我，你跟詹姆斯是不是……”维多利亚神经紧张。

多亏舞台演出积累下的临场应变能力，基里尔惊讶反问“小报花边要编排所有跟他合作过的人？”

“很好，我以为你脑袋进水了，” 维多利亚立刻放下心，把基里尔拽到一边，压低声音说“有报纸说他同时在交往好几个，有的肚子都大了。”

看着维多利亚的比划，基里尔真想说，至少其中一个不是真的，他们只是露水情缘，至于詹姆斯把谁的肚子搞大，基里尔可半点不关心，他只想躺在自家床上舒服地睡到自然醒。

但第二天，基里尔睁开眼时，就看到詹姆斯放大的脸。

“你……你怎么进来的！”基里尔不自觉拉高被子，他什么都没穿呢“你不是去度假了吗？”

“度假就是休息，在哪儿休息全看我心情。”詹姆斯咧嘴。

基里尔严肃了几秒，冷淡地说“你没想跟我来真的吧？”

詹姆斯愣，流露出基里尔从认识他起就印象深刻的、带点傲慢的坏笑“怎么会？”

“很好，”基里尔张开手，扣在他脸上，用些力气向外推“让我再睡一会儿。”

可詹姆斯一动不动，还打算用手指扯开被子，事实上他已经隔着被子在乱摸了。

基里尔保卫着他身上唯一的遮挡，怒目而视“去找别人！”

“我要努力提高业务水平。”詹姆斯的力气很大。

“去戏剧学院！”基里尔才不打算放弃领地。

没想到詹姆斯迈开长腿，骑在基里尔身上，必须说，一百多公斤的份量相当有压迫感。

“你就是现成的老师！”詹姆斯说出真实目的。

“学费拿来！”基里尔气喘吁吁，他已经彻底醒了。

詹姆斯毫不客气地拉开裤链，基里尔瞠目结舌地看着这家伙连内裤都不穿，明晃晃地把老二怼他自己面前不足五公分的地方。

“我要告你性骚扰！”基里尔觉得他受到的对待已经框不住詹姆斯犯下的“罪行”了。

“这就是学费！”詹姆斯得意地脱掉上衣，露出让基里尔迷得厉害的结实肌肉。

基里尔想了又想，并在那几秒钟内开始发热，他舔起嘴唇“你先付定金，我考虑一下。”

“没问题！”詹姆斯向前挪了挪。

这下基里尔就真的一句话都说不出来了，唯独舌头还能好好活动。


End file.
